1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for applying and fastening rotating bands on projectile bodies.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The application of rotating bands on projectile bodies is known, for example, from the book by Rheinmetall entitled "Waffentechnisches Taschenbuch" [Technical Ordinance Pocketbook], 7th Ed., 1985. As described there on page 526, the rotating bands are customarily manufactured from copper, copper alloys, soft iron, sintered iron or plastic and are usually pressed into a corresponding groove of the projectile body and finally turned down to the finished size. Such a method is disadvantageous in a very thin-walled projectile body because such a groove would weaken the projectile body so that the projectile body could burst when the projectile is fired.